Big Brother
by FalseFacts
Summary: In the end no matter how violent her temper became; no matter how many hurtful words she said, no matter how obvious it was that she was never coming back; Hego would forever see a glimpse of hope for her. In the end she would always be his baby sister. One-shot


Hego watched from the open doorway as his sister, Shego, hurriedly packed up her belongings. She had told him reputedly that she wanted him to leave her alone. She was hoping to exit her life as a heroine and leave Go City with ease but Hego simply could not allow it.

Instead he remained there trying to convince her to stay.

"We need you here." He said

Another one of her countless green and black jumpsuits went into a suitcase.

At this point she had tried everything to get him to away from her door. Shego had managed to frighten the others away with her plasma blasts. The marks left visible wholes in the walls of the Go Tower.

Mego didn't want to have his "oh-so-handsome" face burnt up or worse for his vanity simply would not allow it. Besides he couldn't care less whether or not Shego was part of the team. He didn't even need the team, in fact in his ego filled mind; he was the best and strongest team Go member. He could save the world without Hego and his boy-scout attitude. If he were the leader or flying solo, he'd have wiped out all of Go City's corruption without even breaking a sweat.

As for the Wegos, whose use of a unison name, attire, and way of speaking, clearly stated that they had no desire to ever have their own separate identities; they simply held such an age gape with their big sister that they hardly knew her at all. Most of their lives had been spent watching Hego keep an eye over them and seeing Shego rebel with fierce determination.

Yes, Hego was certainly something else alright. For while Mego cared deeply for himself and the Wegos held a deep bond with one another, Hego's focus had been on his siblings since day one. His goal was to keep them together, no matter what. They were family after all and that meant that they were to always stay close.

The trouble was that while Hego eyed his siblings like a hawk, his eyes were clouded by a veil, which would tint even the most depressing of scenes in a much happier light. In all likelihood this peculiar, 1950's like, view of the world had been inherited from their parents, who also liked to pretend that all was well and good even as their marriage was on the brink of collapse. They saw what they wished to see, unfortunately Shego had been born with eyes that were fixed deep within reality and this had often put her and her brother at odds with each other. Even as the evidence of her disinterest in crime fighting began to pile up and stolen items from banks and museums became residents in her room, Hego hid away in denial.

Shego was no thief,

Shego was his sister,

His only sister…

Even as she shouted obscenities and crude remarks at him in her rush to leave the Go Tower, he could only think back to the day she was born.

He remembered his father, holding him by his hand and leading him into a hospital room. There was a long floor-length curtain obscuring his view of his mother. When his father pulled back the curtain he revealed his mother holding a small plump baby in her arms.

"Herman," His mother called him by that name which he had long since abandoned. His mother really did have the worst taste in names. "Come here and see your new baby sister."

He had been urged on by his father with a light push to his back. He moved closer to his mother's bed side and got a closer look at his sister's face.

Hego had never seen a baby before and was unsure how to respond to the infant before him. He smiled and said "Hi."

Her emerald eyes turned to him and he smiled at her, hoping that she would do the same. She didn't, rather she struggled to push her arms forward towards him. She seemed to want to be held by him but her movements were far from coordinated and she could not reach him.

That is when her lips began to quiver rapidly and her mouth unhinged its self. She let out the most ear piercing cry that Hego had ever heard. She had cried for him and Hego had taken that as a good sing. To him it meant she desired a connection wuith him and as he was now a big brother, it was sure to be a connection that she would want to keep for a lifetime.

She was his first sibling.

She was the one who had made him into a big brother.

She was the one who gave him his purpose.

She was his only sister and for that he loved her, for that she was special to him.

Yet there she was storming out and threatening to never return.

"I know that you're mad now but you'll be back and we'll be waiting." He called to her as she went into the elevator that led to the roof where the Go Team jet was stationed.

She let an aggravated noise escape her throat as she tried a final time to get him to understand the reality of the situation, "I told you! I. Will. Never. Come. Back!"

The elevator doors closed and still Hego grinned at the others, shaking his head "She'll be back."

They heard the jet engine's turn on and their sister take off.

In the end no matter how violent her temper became; no matter how many hurtful words she said, no matter how obvious it was that she was never coming back; Hego would forever see a glimpse of hope for her. In the end she would always be his baby sister.

* * *

**AN: Hi there! So I have been having some bad writer's block lately so I wrote this hoping to clear my head a bit. **

**You see I have several ideas for a KP multi-fic but I only know bits and pieces as to what I want to write and I'm having trouble figuring out where to go with my ideas. It's a real pain.**

**I hope you liked this little one-shot though. **


End file.
